


【盾铁】Please tell him-请告诉他（一发完）

by LittleLeaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaves/pseuds/LittleLeaves
Summary: 前情提要 ：《While you were sleeping-当你沉睡时》（复联三 ABO 一发完）（不看也不影响）设定：SuperFamilySummary：以Tony之名





	【盾铁】Please tell him-请告诉他（一发完）

这是Steve第五次在梦中见到Tony。

他还是原来意气风发的样子，站在大厦的天台，穿着黑色T恤，嘴角扬起，飞舞的卷发拂过他的额头，那双焦糖色眼睛里仿佛落满了整个银河的璀璨星辰。Steve微微张开了双唇，有些不可置信的目睹着这个场景，他用尽全力盯着对方向他伸出的那只左手，尚未意识到这只是个虚无缥缈的梦境。

“你回家了吗，Tony，”Steve听见自己的心脏在喉咙里疯狂的跳动，他紧紧攥住拳头迫使自己冷静下来，生怕那些从舌尖滑出的音符打碎这眼前的一切，这一刻他一点也不像那个充满勇气而又倔强的布鲁克林小子，也不像愿意为了信仰不惜任何代价的美国队长，他只是Steve Rogers，Tony Stark的丈夫，一个害怕希望风干破碎的平凡之人，他望着站在不远处的棕发男人，轻声告诉对方，“我一直在等你回家。”

然而Tony并没有回应他，只是仍然笑着注视着对方那双混杂着欣喜、慌乱和不知所措的蓝色眼睛，带着怜惜和难以言喻的爱意，他就那样一动不动等着Steve向自己走来，在他们之间的距离缩短到咫尺时接受了这个男人带着颤抖的拥抱。

Steve不知道这个姿势维持了多久，或许梦中的时间总是格外漫长，他感觉大概过了几个世纪之后Tony才拍了拍自己的肩膀，Steve慢慢松开了他，却又在对方的胳膊即将从自己手中滑脱时紧紧攥住，他承认他是害怕了，他害怕Tony像前四次在自己梦到他时一言不发的转身离去，更害怕他像在那片布满废墟的战场上一样，还没来得及向自己告别就只剩下了永恒的沉默。

可惜事情并没有任何好转，和之前每一次的梦境如出一辙——他看见Tony开口，似乎是准备说些什么，但还没有等到第一个音节发出，他便从黑暗中惊醒了过来。

Steve猛然从柔软的床铺上弹起，他急喘着，手下意识地向后摸去，才察觉到冰冷的汗水已经把枕头浸湿，这个场景在五年前曾无数次上演，不过是主角从Tony换成了自己，那时他的丈夫正在记挂着他们死去的孩子，他痛苦不堪，整夜被噩梦惊扰，常常会坐在Peter的房间，一遍遍拿起他们的合影细细端详，而在这段昏暗的日子里，自己是Tony精神上的唯一支柱，他安慰他、开导他、甚至还挽救过他的生命，但是现在呢，他经历着五年前Tony曾经历过的事，而这张床铺上却只剩下他孑然一人。

他打开卧室的大门，想去厨房找点冷水灌进自己正在翻搅的胃里，却在拧动把手的一瞬间看见对面的房间也透出了一丝光亮，三秒之后，他和他的儿子面面相觑的站在走廊中，像两座雕像一般一言不发的注视着彼此，没有温度的壁灯把沉闷的光晕刻在他们的脸上，这样气氛不怎么好，或者可以定义为尴尬，Steve张了张嘴，他本想关切的问Peter一句失眠的原因，但最终还是自嘲着将那些比尖刀更糟糕言语吞进了自己的喉咙。

“你是要去给Morgan准备明天早上的芝士汉堡吗，”穿着胸前画着蜘蛛人图案睡衣的男孩打破了缄默，尽管这个开场白十分可笑，“可以也给我做一个吗，”他试着用欢快的语调驱散空气中凝结的苦涩味道，“我也是你的孩子，爸，你不能偏心只给她一个人吃垃圾食品。”

Steve确定自己是打算迎合Peter的玩笑的，他以为他会笑起来，接着像世界上所有的父亲一样宠溺的揉揉对方皱成一团兔子窝的棕色头发，但是他没能做到，他望着Peter，在自己反应过来之前就已经把那句话说了出来。

“你该去问Tony，他才是决定你们能不能吃到芝士汉堡的那一个。”

Peter听见了自己倒吸冷气的咝咝声，他瞪大那双焦糖色的眼睛看着他的父亲，似乎以为自己听错了什么，而Steve显然也在脱口而出的瞬间就后悔了，他望向地板，在一分钟后才接受自己的缄默从来都没有使时光倒流的能力。

“是的，芝士汉堡，”这个不经意的错误让Steve心中翻涌起了疯狂的自责，他勉强扯了扯嘴角，把关于Tony的记忆都压制了下去，“你们当然都会得到芝士汉堡。”

他总会在某个瞬间忘记Tony已经不在的事实，通常是对着最亲近的人和最熟悉的事，比如Peter，比如Morgan，比如那些复仇者，比如每天的早餐和晚餐，比如他会开着Tony的车去接Peter放学，在路途中想要转头对平常坐在副驾驶上的那个人说话时才察觉到那里其实空无一人。

“我很抱歉，爸，我和你一样想他，或者更多，”Peter用力闭了闭眼睛，Steve的话点燃了他在Tony离开一个月后所有循环往复的梦境中潜滋暗长的脆弱情绪，他希望对方没有看到从自己的眼角滑落下的液体，但他也知道这种祈祷对于有着四倍血清的超级士兵来说只是徒劳，“我没办法接受，我真的没办法——我刚刚回来——我看到他——叫他的名字——”

Steve的喉结上下滚动了几次，但最终没有阻止Peter说下去，他走过去用力抱了抱那个孩子，那一瞬间Peter的身体是僵硬的，他逞强的垂着手臂，没有去搭住对方的肩膀，只是这样的状态没能维持多久，他听见Steve说了一句“我们爱你”，终于忍不住埋在金发男人的怀里呜咽了起来。

世间的事情多是变化无常，即使身为超级英雄，他们也不能拯救所有人，但却总有人要为拯救更多的人而牺牲，Steve从前一直是有计划的美国队长，他喜欢按部就班，喜欢所有的轨道都不要脱离自己的掌控，然而意外一直会从生活的某个角落跳脱出来，猝不及防的对准他和Tony展开迎面袭击，虽然它们偶尔也会是好的，比如Morgan，可大部分时候只会酿成一些再也无法挽回的结果。

Tony曾经在Peter离开时告诉Steve他们不会再有别的孩子，因为Peter只是Peter，谁都不能替代他，而他也绝不会被任何人所替代，但当Morgan到来时他们真的能够拒绝她吗，Tony不会把他的女儿当成Peter的感情寄托品，他只会加倍爱她，把自己拥有的一切给予她，哪怕只是一根不应该在半夜被从冰箱里拿出来的果汁冰棍。

Steve最后还是去厨房做了芝士汉堡，他拒绝了Peter帮忙的请求，告诉他自己确定可以一个人呆着而不会因为PTSD发作对着做好的食物崩溃，虽然这个回答让男孩将信将疑，但他没再坚持，他不知道他们如果一同去了厨房会聊些什么，也不知道如果这个话题继续进行下去那些痛苦的情绪会不会瞬间击碎他的大脑，Peter囫囵抹去脸上的泪痕，他挤出了一个故作无事的笑容，然后对着Steve轻声说了一句晚安。

那个关于Tony的梦在几天之后又如期而至的敲开了Steve睡眠的大门，这次是在花园里的白色秋千旁边，他推着Morgan荡来荡去而Peter拖着腮坐在草坪上百无聊赖的翻着一本旧书，余光时不时瞥向他的妹妹和父亲，Steve意识回笼的瞬间发现自己就站在距离他们不到十米的位置，他望着他们其乐融融的样子，嘴角无意识的牵起了一个温柔的弧度。

或许是连接的AO总能察觉到彼此的气息，又或许只是Tony的耳朵对Steve的脚步声格外敏感，他突然转过头把目光抛向了对方，脸上挂着和前几次梦境中一模一样的微笑，那甚至比夏日阳光下的苜蓿草还要让Steve感到温暖和舒适。金发男人为此而动容，他又忘记了这一切不过是自己大脑演绎出的景象，Tony就如同是扎根在潜意识温床中的一粒种子，它顽固的生长着，直到枝繁叶茂，直到茂密成荫。

Steve像他自己期盼的那般走过去叫了Tony的名字，亲吻他的额头，Morgan咯咯的笑着，Peter假装低头翻书躲避眼前让他这个年纪的男孩有些难为情的、家长们亲热的画面，一切都完美的恰到好处，或许超过了Steve对完美的定义，除了他在看到Tony启唇想要发出声音的一刹那再次毫无征兆的惊醒了过来。

“Papa，你没事吗。”Steve低头发现不满五岁的女儿趴在自己的腿上，而沙发里的靠枕则因为刚才瞬间坐起被推挤到了一边，连同搭在胸口前的杂志也掉落了下去，Morgan为此轻轻的“啊”了一声，她用膝盖慢慢挪动到了Steve的右侧，把手心贴近父亲的额头，接着煞有介事歪了歪脖子，脸上露出了一个和Tony在担忧自己时一模一样的神情。

“你病了，”女孩给出了诊断，“你该去喝很多很多热水，”她用双手比了个尺寸夸张的圆桶，随后幼稚的皱了皱小小的鼻子，“Daddy每次都会让我喝这么多热水，我讨厌热水。”

Steve为这个称呼恍然了几秒，他抿着嘴唇看向自己的女儿，试图从正在被悲痛撞击的神经中分出一丝力量冲她微笑，他不想把那些太过沉重和绝望的东西传递给这个懵懂的孩子，Morgan甚至还不能很清楚的理解Tony离他们而去的真正意义——她以为她的Daddy从此住进了钢铁侠的头盔，他出不来，而别人也进不去，他们就这样被分隔在了Steve和Pepper口中的“另外一个世界”，所以女孩才会在每天晚上入睡前拜托Steve按下侧面的按钮，一次次放出影像听那句“我爱你三千遍。”

“但那会让你好起来，蜜糖，”Steve学着Tony的口气叫她，由于前几天晚上在Peter身上发生的前车之鉴，这一回金发男人做的很好，他成功的隐藏起了所有痛苦，语调平和又温柔对着女孩说道，“Tony总是对的。”

“那你也会好起来吗，Papa？”Morgan手脚并用的从沙发的一侧爬到Steve胸口，摇摇晃晃的样子像一只刚孵出的、绒毛还没能长丰满的小企鹅，她环住Steve的后颈，抬起头用那双漂亮的褐色眼睛无比真挚的向对方寻求肯定的答案。

“老实说，我不知道，”Steve诚实的告诉她，“但我会尽力好起来。”

Morgan因为这个模棱两可的答案不满意的撅起了嘴巴，但最后还是宽容的在父亲的脸颊上留下了一个吻，这让Steve联想到了淋满巧克力糖霜的甜甜圈，那曾是Tony的最爱。

Steve渐渐接受了Tony无法在梦境中与自己对话这件事，但他仍然期待着他会说点什么，比如当下他们正一同躺在卧室里的那张大床上，Tony用一只手漫不经心的在pad上敲敲打打，另一只手则玩着金发男人搭在他肚子旁边的五根指头。这一次Steve终于意识到这是自己大脑编织的幻影，他小心翼翼的坐了起来，在Tony妥协的目光中抽走了对方怀中的电子产品。

“你该睡觉了，”Steve慢吞吞的说，他从未这么希望过Tony能够开口反驳自己，“即使是Stark家的大脑也有休息的权利。”

按照他们曾经的相处模式，Tony一定会抬高下巴骄傲的告诉自己天才的灵感永远没有假期，再调侃一堆关于他是个不懂现代科技的老冰棍的玩笑话，但这一回他固执的丈夫只是挑了挑眉毛，随后一言未发的钻进被子，躺到了他的身边。

Steve屏住了呼吸，他祈求着自己不要醒来，因为Tony正抬起他的手转着无名指上那枚金色的戒指，这样类似的场景上一次出现还是内战爆发之前，那时的他们也经常会有争吵，一半是关于Peter的教育，一半是关于作战计划和其实根本不值一提的琐事，但绝大多数的相互指责最终都会以浅尝辄止告终，无论如何都不会像五年前那样，他拔出反应堆塞进自己的手里，并失望和愤怒的把他称作骗子。

“你会离开我吗，Tony，”Steve冷不丁的问道，他知道他不会得到答案，但还是忍不住想从这个虚幻的假象身上获取可笑的安慰，“我们会一直像今天这样吗。”

Tony有些困惑的望向自己的丈夫，似乎不明白对方到底在说什么，他放下Steve的手，朝着身边这个热源又挪近了一点——这是他们在漫长的婚姻生活中遗留的痕迹，而眼前的一切都是Steve回忆和渴望的映射，金发男人感觉自己的心脏在不规律的颤动，他低头看着那双焦糖色的眼睛，像是在触碰什么易碎品一样用指尖轻轻擦过Tony的额头和鬓角。

这一回还是同样的结局，他没能等到Tony唇齿间的词语流淌出来就睁开了双眼，Steve凝视着天花板，浑身僵硬，手心被冷汗浸湿，他捏起拳头用力的捶了捶自己的太阳穴，最后颓丧的倒了下去，如同Tony离开后的每一个夜晚一样，再次与远去的睡意告别。

“我总是梦见他，”Steve终于在某天与Peter一起打理花园时坦诚了自己的痛苦，在此之前他一直试图让自己看起来足够坚韧，他选择把所有的绝望藏在心里而不是暴露在孩子们面前，“他想对我说什么，可我永远也等不到。”

这些话似乎让男孩十分惊讶，他握着蛇形的橡胶管愣在原地，任由飞溅的水花打湿两人的衣服，Peter从未想过Steve有一天会对自己吐露心事，他在战争中失去了其中一个父亲，而对方失去了战友和挚爱，两个人的悲痛明明是平分秋色的，但比起自己，Steve却把它们压抑得很好，Peter很清楚这并不意味着他已经从那些绝望中走了出来，他只是想照顾好他们，就像Tony未曾离开时一样。

Peter望着Steve陷入了沉默，他最终还是没有选择告诉对方这一切大概都根源于Tony在反应堆熄灭前未能给他留下一句话，没有拥抱，甚至没有告别，男孩仍然记得他的目光慢慢略过眼前的每一个人，最终绕过一圈，停在了站在后面的Steve的脸上。

可惜Tony最终也没有力气再发出任何一个音节，Peter紧紧咬住后牙，努力与喉咙间那股尖锐的疼痛对抗，这是为Morgan五岁生日收拾的花园，他不想把妹妹的重要日子搞砸，而他相信他们的父亲也绝不希望这样的情况发生，男孩克制住肩膀的颤抖深深吸了一口气，他关掉水管的阀门走向和他隔着一条小径的金发男人，并在心里对自己说他不是永远都需要怀抱和安慰的孩子，而Steve也根本不像看上去那么无坚不摧。

“我也会梦到他，几乎是每一个晚上，”Peter注视着这个家中唯一的蓝色眼睛，对Steve说出了自己的梦境，“或许我们唯一不同的是，无法开口的那个人一直都是我。”

“他总有很多话要说，或许他放心不下这个家，放心不下所有人，他在决战之前录好了那个视频，却永远不愿意与我们离别。”

梦里的Tony似乎有交代不完的嘱托，有关自己、有关Morgan、有关Steve、有关他所有的朋友，他们会在海边的沙滩上漫步，会在大厦的走廊中穿梭，会在街心的花园分享同一个热狗，然而男孩却不能做出一点回应，除了安静的听着，剩下的只有在醒来时望着孤独的吊灯咽下所有的眼泪和苦涩。

“所以我知道他要对你说什么，那些你从未等到的话。”Peter微笑起来，明亮的棕色眼睛仿佛让Steve看见了另外一个人。

“他让我告诉你，”男孩举起一只手，轻轻搭上了父亲紧绷的肩膀。

“他爱你无数遍。”

 

 

END


End file.
